My Digimon/Negima X-over Chapter 3: Getting To Know Class 2-A (Part 2)
Sean woke up in a bleak white room and started to get up, but he felt an imense amount of pain and layed down again. "Where am I?" "You're in the Academy's Infermary." came a familiar voice, Sean looked up to see Negi, Asuna, Fei Ku, Konoka, Kaede, Ayaka, Zazie, Nodoka, and Takamichi. "You passed out after defeating that monsterous bug. So the girls and I brought you here." said Negi. There was a feeling of gratitude coming from Sean, "Thanks everyone, I just hope I wasn't to much of a burden." Fei Ku walked up and sat next to him, "Are you kidding us? You saved us and the Academy and you were pretty darn brave doing it!" She gave him a hug, which was a little TOO tight. "Ow, OW! You're making my injuries worse!" Fei Ku realized this, let go and apologized. "Sorry Professor!" "Again, how many times will I have to say this? Just call me Sean, I may be an asst. teacher and all but I don't like formal titles." Fei Ku and everyone else except Nodoka, Negi, and Takamichi got the idea. After 5 hours of being in the Infermary, Sean went back to the Dean's office to get his bags and the charge card. When that was resolved he found a nice reasonable priced apartment half a mile away from the Academy. He rented it and started making it feel homie. He reached inside his bag and pulled out a small, cube-like device. Sean set the device on the floor and a big holo-map with all of his stuff from home on there. He selected a couch, a couple chairs, a 45" TV, a rug, and a coffie table to make up the living room. He stocked the fridge and cabinets with food, drinks, dishes, and cups. He filled the drawers with utensils, he set up small electrical appliences, and a wall clock to make up the kitchen. He set up the bathroom with soap, TP, a tooth brush, tooth paste, shampoo, body wash, towels, and a curtain. He set up the bedroom with a queen sized bed, a desk, a computer, a TV, a full bookshelf, a night stand, a lamp, and another desk for his clothes. He set up the guest room with a twin sized bed, a desk, a TV, a night stand, and a lamp. He set up the laundry room with a washer, a drier, and a drying rack (For stuff that needs to be air-dried.) When he was done he set up his alarm clock for 6:00 AM and went to explore the town. "Wow, this place is pretty cool." Sean said to himself while walking around the town and into a park. 'When I get back to the apartment I have to put up 2 last things.' he thought to himself. While walking through the park, he noticed two pink haired twins who he knew as Fuka and Fumika Narutaki. "Hey, Fuka, Fumika!" Sean shouted to the duo. They looked over and ran to their new teacher. "Hi Professor, what are you doing here?" asked Fumika, "It's obvious that he wanted to come here to relax Fumika." said Fuka. Sean looked at them both, they were wearing identical shirts, skirts, socks and shoes. Only Fuka was wearing blue and Fumika was wearing green. "You're half right Fuka. I did come here to relax, but I was also looking around town to get familiar with my surroundings so I won't get lost anywhere." Sean said to the twins. "Also Fumika, please don't call me Profesdor. I don't like formal titles, it makes me feel old." Fuka and Fumika looked at each other and smiled. "Ok, but you'll have to catch us first!" said Fuka. With that, they were running off in different directions. Sean just sighed and looked forward, *Rinkmon's Skates* Bladed Skates formed on Sean's shoes and he chased after the twins at super-human speed. In 2 minutes he caught Fumika and in 4 minutes he caught Fuka. When they were back to their starting point Sean silently said, *Dismiss* Fuka and Fumika looked at Sean and admited defeat, "Alright you caught us. We won't call you Professor." Sean had a smug look on his face, "Good, now-" He was cut off by some yelling coming from the zoo. A Monochromon busted out the wall and into the park. "Can't I catch a break?!" asked Sean as Monochromon started charging. "Time for a re-make of a Monochromon beat down!" *Flamedramon Armor* Firey armor coverd Sean's shoes, knees, hands, chest, and face as spikes came out of the feet and gloves and a blade came out of the mask and the Crest of Courage apeared on his back. Fuka and Fumika looked wide-eyed at what they just saw. "Stay put, I'll finish this quickly." Sean charged at Monochromon and jumped up in the air, his whole body covered in fire, "Flaming Fist!" Sean charged down as the flames gathered into his right glove and impacted on Monochromon's head. "Time to finish this. Fire Rocket!" Sean shot multiple fireballs at the large Digimon and it turned back into a Digi-egg. *Dismiss* The blazing armor disapeared and Sean opened a Universal Gate back to DATS and sent the Digi-egg through it. "Fuka, Fumika. Don't tell anyone about what you just saw. I'll see you tomorrow in class." *BurningGreymon Wings* Sean flew back to his apartment, leaving a shocked Fuka and Fumika to their promise to their new teacher. As Sean walked into his apartment he went into his room and pulled two things out of his bag, a picture of him, Renamon, Anthony, Dorumon, Lucas, Betamon, Takato, Guilmon Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and her Renamon at the park in the Tamer's Universe. The other thing was another picture, this one of him and Renamon in her human form at a street fair, Sean with a half-eaten cotton candy in his mouth and Rena with a big stuffed teddy bear. "Renamon, all we can be is partners. I hope you understand that..... I'll see you all soon. I hope." Sean placed the pictures on his desk and went off to bed, not noticing a certain ermine on his open window sill. Category:Fan Fiction